


Skyfall

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's the new quartermaster for agents Cas and Benny, problem is he has a thing for them, and they him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reyanehokkain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyanehokkain/gifts).



> Skyfall AU, Dean as Q, Cas and Benny are agents. I have not seen Skyfall, this is done purely for the heck of it for Twin.

The stranger slid in next to the two agents, his hair slightly mussed and glasses askew. Neither agent looked over at him, nor he them. They exchanged a few words before he said, “I’m your new Quartermaster.”

Castiel and Benny stiffened at that, sharing a look. This kid? He looked to be too fresh to be working with them. “Are you sure?” Benny was pushing his companion out of the way to get a good look at the kid. In his twenties maybe, light brown hair and green eyes that told the younger of the agents that even if he was not, the man was going to have his way with this one.

Scowling at the other Castiel resisted the need to push him away. “They probably sent the wrong person.”

“No. I assure you. I’m your man. Can get more than either of you can get done in a year solo done before my morning coffee.” He finally looked at them, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Agents 007 and 008.”

“Q.” Benny gave him a predatorial grin, and while Castiel understood the appeal - hell he felt the pull to him himself - he still wanted to knock the other out for being so forward about it.

—-

“Why didn’t I pick up a job at some computer company? Why did I have to work for the government?” a groan left him as he fell onto his bed, his brother moving over to pull off his glasses so Dean would not injure himself with them.

“Isn’t that the same thing I’ve been asking you since you took that job?” a small smile tugged at his lips as Sam sat down next to him.

“Yes. But that was before I ended up on a case with two horny agents who both want my ass. And they keep cock fighting for my attention. Whether it’s for my ass, or romantic interests I don’t know. But I’m ready to smack ‘em both upside the head. Especially since I can’t decide…”

“Tell ‘em it’s both or neither?” the younger of the two shrugged like it was obvious, though he meant it as a joke. Dean’s eyes lit up at the suggestion though, scrambling for his glasses.

“Yes! Yes, that’s it! Fuck, why didn’t I think of that? You’re a genius Sam! No wonder you’re a great lawyer!” he cupped his brother’s face, kissing his forehead before running off leaving Sam stunned.

—-

“So it’s either both of you or neither.” Smugly, Dean placed his hands on his hips, looking a little mussed up as he stared down the two agents. Both held the other by the suit jacket, staring at Dean incredulously before looking at each other.

They had obviously been fighting over him, that much was clear. Here he was to put an end to it. Yes he would be sad to see them go but they would never come to an agreement over him.

Then they slowly turned towards him after sharing a look, sly grins tugging at their lips as Dean tensed with surprise.

That was…quick.

“007? 008?” he blinked a few times as they closed in on him, one on either side.

“If it’s going to be that way I don’t think I mind learning how to share…” smirking Benny took one of Dean’s hand in his, kissing the back of it as Cas leaned in to lick along the shell of Dean’s ear making him shiver.

“I -” he was still shuddering, a small whimper passing from his lips as they kept roaming over his body with their hands.

“I think we need to take this to some place more private.” It was said with a murmur as Cas breathed hot and heavy against the Quartermaster’s neck.

“Agreed. Would hate to have to share the sight of our little kitten naked and wanting with anyone else. The sound of him moaning all pretty for us however…”

A blush spread over Dean’s cheeks as they spoke, stunned still in silence. He could only hold onto each with a tight grip, swallowing hard.

—

They laid him out bare of clothes on the hotel bed, both looking him over with hungry eyes. Benny gently took his glasses as Cas leaned in for a kiss. It was dizzying, feeling two pairs of hands on his skin, their lips moving over him. How both of them were so fucking hard for him.

He did not even think about how they were going to do this, or their plans for him. He was too lost in the sensations all so new to him. Arching and moaning as on took his own hard cock in hand, stroking it.

It left him grasping at the sheets, Cas’ fingers plucking at his hard nipples, twisting and teasing them. For a moment they shared a look before Benny held up some tube. He did not see it, mind only on just how good it felt to be spread like this. Having the attentions of them both.

Never had he imagined he would get both of the men he wanted. Especially at the same time.

“Spread your legs.” Smirking Benny waited for Dean to obey before slipping two slick fingers between his legs startling him.

“Nngh! Benny?” it came as a low throaty moan against Cas’ lips as Dean bucked his hips.

“Easy kitten, just getting you nice and ready.” He was answered with a whine as Dean nuzzled Cas’ neck. “Might want to turn him over. Make it easier for me to get him ready and you can see just what that mouth can do.” It was said to Cas with a wink.

Nodding in answer the agent helped the dazed young man roll over. Dean’s face was in the man’s bare lap, lips not far from his erect cock as Benny went back to fingering him open. Two, three, four, they slid in and our, working open and closed. Completely slick with some fruity smelling lubricant that had Dean moaning weakly against Cas’ skin.

Chin in the agents hand, Dean was guided to the erect length, prompted to suck Cas rubbed the head against his lips. A broken whine left him before doing just that, sucking at it eagerly with eyes closed, hands fisting and tugging at the sheets.

Then he felt a tongue pressing at his entrance and Dean lost it. A startled cry formed around Cas’ length before he was rutting back against Benny’s face, working himself like someone who was in heat.

Small moans kept forming as Cas ran fingers through Dean’s hair, tugging at the short messy strands occasionally. “Good boy…you like that don’t you?” a hum of agreement was the answer for Cas. “You’re going to love what’s next.” The agent looked to his partner with a smirk as Benny nodded that Dean was ready.

They moved Dean into Cas’ lap, ignoring the startled sound he mad. Both settling him over Cas’ cock, straddling his hips. Benny held Cas cock, pressing the head to Dean’s entrance while licking his lips. He pressed a soothing kiss to the man’s back, grinning as Dean moaned.

The only coherent words Dean could form were curses, hips rocking onto what amount of the shaft was inside of him. He was no stranger to taking it but god this was new. “Ca-ah!” he could not even get out Castiel’s name, feeling the man lean in to kiss his throat. Those hands taking his hips as Cas’ bucked up to meet his.

“You look so beautiful like this…” he was smiling against Dean’s skin, nosing at him.

The real surprise was feeling Benny pressing in against his back, stretching him wider. It almost wrenched a scream from him until his head was turned, sound swallowed by Benny’s lips.

The pain was almost blinding, stretched so wide he saw stars. In time they found a rhythm and were thrusting up into him together. Listening as he began to adjust, legs spread more languidly as he rode it out. His nails dragged along Cas’ back while the other hand moved through Benny’s hair. Soon enough he would come like that collapsing over their bodies, filled up with their own come.


End file.
